Unexpected Man
'''"Unexpected Man" '''is the second episode in the first season and the second episode in the series overall. It orignally premiered on March 8, 2014. Synopsis The strange man from the previous episode continues to find out where the powers are coming from which he askes Peter Gems if he knows anything about his powers. Plot The scene opens in Los Stickgeles, it is crowded with people but the strange man who is walking on a sidewalk tries to find Peter Gems who he needs to find and he checks on his computer to find Peter Gem's number, he dials his number and calls. Meanwhile Peter tries to figure out how did he get this power in the first place as he just went to bed and woke up with powers the next day. Lane tells him that he shoudn't worry because he had powers from CSH and he never got affected by it. Peter thinks that could be right but he gets a call from the strange man and he answers, Lane tells him "Who is it?" and Peter tells him "An Unexpected Man". The man tells Peter if he has the strange power but Peter replies "Strange powers?", the man then tells that strange powers are affecting everyone in the entire word and askes if Peter has the powers. Peter then tells he has donut power which the man askes how did he get it. Peter then replies "I just woke up in the middle of the night to find out that I have donut powers" but the man says that he has been one of the people who have been affected by it and tells him that he should go find a cure before it's too late. Peter doesn't know what he's talking about but the man says that if he keeps the power for too long, he will be entering a stage of death. Peter is now stunned but Lane askes the man if he knows any cure that can save him. The man says that there is a cure in the Stickbound University building in Los Stickgeles which Peter askes if the man knows anybody there. The man says that he knows a guy that is actually the owner of the building and he knows a cure about the powers. Lane says that they need to meet someday but the man doesn't want anybody to see him or to know his identity, Lane gets suspicious about this man but he gets over it right away. Lane and Peter go to Los Stickgeles on a helicopter which a montage plays until the pilot who tells them to be careful and try to stay calm, which they do and jump off and land in the middle of the city. They then go to the safest area that is in the city and realize that they have already found the Stickbound building and run towards it, the guard says that they need to past with a ID but however they do not have IDs and get they get out of the building but the owner which comes out tells them that they are actually from the strange man and knows them since he knows the mysterious man. He lets them come in only to find out that they are affected by the powers which the owner tells them right away, but Lane tells that only Peter is affected and the owner has mistaken himself but he tells them to come up to his office which is on the top floor of the building. When they go in the owner's office the owner says that Peter is one of the people who has the strange powers which is donuts which Peter asks if the strange powers is good or bad. The owner says that the powers are only good if they are not affecting people or if they don't kill people but otherwise they are hostile. Peter says that the strange man asked him that if he doesn't find a cure then he will be entering a stage of death and asks if that's true and the owner says "yes". Peter is stunned again and says that he wants the cure immediately but the owner says that the cure is water, Peter jumps off the building and as he is falling, flashbacks appear then they play together and the Wires logo appears and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is at least nine minutes and fifty one minutes long. *It's probably why Peter jumped off the building for a certain reason. *This episode is rated TV-14. *One of the buildings in Los Stickgeles is called "9-Eleven" which is a parody on the convenience store 7 Eleven. *Peter really doesn't want to die. Category:Episodes Category:Season One